


GRAMMARtical Murder

by Uguisu (JimmyJames)



Series: DMMd meets High School [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, aoba is an a+ student, clear is a nurse, everybody kind of has a thing for aobooty, ginger!Trip, koujaku is an awkward person, mink is hella creepy, mizuki got homo sry guys, noiz is a exchange student, too gay to function, trip and virus are teachers, trip is a pe teacher, virus is a math teacher, whoops it got all homo, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyJames/pseuds/Uguisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is an A-grade student, Koujaku is the motherfucking yakuza (at least in his own mind) and Virus and Trip scare the shit out of everyone.</p><p>Also, who's this "Noiz" guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRAMMARtical Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. I needed this. I really needed. AND I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> Enjoy~ and stuff

It’s not that I dislike PE club or anything, it’s just that I sort of get this weird feeling everyone’s looking at me. And it’s truly making me nervous. But of course I know that no one is watching me, although I feel so. I glance around me, yes, I was, right no one is watching me. I’m blushing, _god, I’m such an idiot_ , and keep running on the treadmill.

I can hear a grunt form behind me and I turn my head just a bit to see _all-tomato-red_ flushed Koujaku looking at me. (Is his nose bleeding or am I just seeing things?) I smile at the sight.

”Hey, hippo. Give yourself a break, you look like a turnip”, I laugh and if I’d have sworn that Koujaku’s face got even redder.  
”Yeah, yeah, worry about yourself more”, comes the reply and I find myself laughing again. _Always so smooth, Koujaku, always so smooth._  
  
I keep running and running until I feel two hands push at my hips gently. I look up, there’s a ginger man with high cheekbones staring at me, grinning. Leaning closer.  
”Koujaku might be right, Aoba-san, your posture isn’t good enough. If you keep running like this, you will get hurt”, Trip, my PE teacher says and I jump and blush at the touch, because for a moment I thought I felt something touch my bum. But I had to had been dreaming. Trip-sensei wouldn’t do any kind of those things. Besides we are both guys and that would be weird.  
”Feeling a bit exhausted yet, Aoba-san? Your face looks like it’s burning”, he comments and I blush even more. Oh, _shit_ , now he noticed. Koujaku will laugh at me the whole eternity.  
”I, uh- I ... umh”, I try to stummer but Trip laughs softly.  
 _"_ Maybe you should take a _mini-mini_ break, come with me, maybe I can help you learn the right posture”, he chuckles so close to my ear I shiver.  
”Uh, okay”, I mutter and when I get off from the treadmill and start to follow Trip, Koujaku glares me. Only seconds after that, he gets up and grits his teeth.  
”Hold on, Aoba, I’m tired too, I’ll come with you”, he says and maybe I’m just imagining things but I think Trip might have just gave Koujaku a blood-freezing glare.  
”I’m sure you can do more push-ups, Koujaku”, Trip says coldly and smiles, but that smile is anything but a friendly one. I shiver. (Oh Koujaku, what have you done.)

”Uh, I think I’m leaving earlier today if that’s okay, Trip-sensei?” I say quietly. Trip looks at me piercingly.  
"Are you okay, Aoba-san?” he asks and Koujaku clicks his tongue.  
”I-, I’m feeling a bit sick”, I answer quickly. Koujaku grabs my hand like his life depends on it and says ”I _’ll escort him out. Excuse us for today, sensei_ ” before dashing out with me.

He closes the door and pants.  
”Just what the fuck was the fuck was that?” he mutters and I look at him in confusion.  
”I don’t know what you mean...”, I say shyly, Koujaku looks at me like I was an idiot.  
 _"_ Going all pedo for you... Maybe it is really true then.”  
”What is true?”  
”That he sleeps with his students and then gives them a better grade.”  
”Koujaku! We are in a boy school, remember, no girls here, so don’t be stupid. And Trip-sensei really wouldn’t do that!”

Koujaku blushes as he looks at me.  
”Just what, why are you so ... Ugh... Aoba”, he mutters, looking at his feet, blushing.  
  
 _Damn hippo._  
  
”Stop being so embarrassing and help me find Mizuki”, I puff and Koujaku looks at me like he heard something wrong.  
”Mizuki?” he asks. Really, what’s so special about that, he’s my best mate after all.  
”Yeah, we were planning to hit the mall at the station today”, I roll my eyes.  
”Just the two of you?” he furrows his eyebrows into a sad expression.  
”Are you getting so old you need a hearing aid?” I question snarkily and Koujaku laughs at that, still looking sad whatsoever.  
 _"_ It’s for your birthday, idiot”, I say like it was obvious all along. But it was, so it isn’t my problem. It’s only Koujaku own problem for being so stupid.  
”I ... really?” he asks confusedly, softly and this time I can swear on Gramps’ head he was blushing. Just what is that old fart thinking?  
”Thanks, I guess”, he says quietly and now I’m blushing too because the whole situation is so awkward.  
”Yeah, yeah, whatever”, I try to shake it off but before I have any chance off getting away from the situation Koujaku hugs me tightly.  
”Urgh!” I let a suffering voice escape my lips and Koujaku laughs.  
” _Cute_ ”, he states. I give him a murderous glare dramaticly and that works because he stops smiling.

We stand there awkwardly for a moment but a familiar voice brings us back to reality.

” _Yoo-hoo_ ” I hear Virus sing, ”Aoba-san”. Koujaku squints his eyes at the view of certain blonde math teacher.  
"Oh, hello Virus-sensei”, I say happily. Virus really is a great teacher, though he sometimes gets a bit creepy.  
"Koujaku, was it?” Virus greets Koujaku as he walks past him, towards me. The blonde is standing just a few centimeters away from me and somehow it’s really making me nervous. He leans forward , our noses almost touching. But not really because he’s tall. He’s a way much taller than me and the position is funny. I feel silly , but not in a good way, more in a way like I was a little kid.  
”Aoba-san”, Virus breaths huskily, ”shouldn’t you be at Trip’s club right now?”  
Shivers run along my spine and it makes me take a few steps backwards.  
”I was feeling sick”, I reply. Virus’ eyebrows jolt.  
”Really? Wouldn’t you mind me driving you home safely then?” he suggests and that’s when Koujaku coughs.  
”I was just taking him to nurse”, Koujaku says quickly and I can tell he’s pissed off. I glance at him and he looks like he’s going to to beat the literal shit out of Virus. What’s with him... he’s been acting so weirdly lately.

”I see”, Virus says, looking thoughtful, Koujaku nods persistently.  
”Yeah.”  
Virus chuckles.  
  
”Good to see our dear Aoba-san has great friends to take care of him.”  
  
Koujaku just stares at Virus as I stare the floor. I don’t get it, why am I getting myself into these weird situations again...  
And then, Virus leaves with a ” _bye-bye_ ” and I can _feel_ Koujaku looking at me like I was the one to blame.  
”What?” I ask annoyedly, I just want to find Mizuki.  
"Are you sleeping with that guy?” Koujaku hisses in rage, ”Jeez, I know your grades dropped in math but still. Aoba, are you even thinking?”  
”WHAT? NO!” I blush. What the heck, why is Koujaku asking me things like that.  
”We’re both guys and like hell I would do something like that anyway”, I mumble angrily. Koujaku stares at me.  
”Then why was he being so damn close to you”, he mutters. I sigh.  
”He’s just an extraordinary person. And I’m in his math club. He’s the only person there I can talk to.”  
  
Koujaku looks at me like I had third eye or something like that.  
”Are you insane? Going all alone to his club? Don’t you know a SINGLE SHIT about that guy!”  
  
I glare Koujaku angrily. He gulps.

”Right... Can you just stop acting like a lunatic and help me find Mizuki. That’s the only thing I need right now, not you yelling dirt about my best teachers!”  
Then he nods, silently and looking hurt.

”Alright Aoba, let’s find Mizuki.”

 

* * *

 

I am walking along the street with Mizuki and I’m so happy that at least he’s acting normal, because when I tell him about today’s happenings, he just laughs heartly and smiles.

”Damn that hippo”, I curse and Mizuki chuckles.  
”So, you told him then”, he asks and laughs when I submissively nod.  
”Not surprised, he always had some weird daddy complex over you”, Mizuki mutters and I find myself laughing.  
”Yeah, tell me about it”, I roll my eyes.  
  
We walk and talk and soon arrive at the mall. We stand there, the big glass doors behing us, wondering where we should go first.  
  
”What were you thinking we should get him?” I ask and Mizuki hums.  
”Remember that red kimono of his?” he asks, I nod.  
”Yeah, the one he always wears. I wonder if he even has any another clothes”, I mutter. Mizuki bursts out in laugher but starts to explain.  
”Well I saw this one sword which would suit his samurai complex too”, Mizuki grins. I smile. Yeah, that sounds good, I mean really good. I can already imagine how glad he’d be he opens that present...  
”It’s on sale”, Mizuki winks.  
”That’s it, then”, I agree.  
  
As we walk to the shop, we hear a big crashing noice from the hallway. Then some foreing language. I furrow my brows, Mizuki looks curious. We glance at the hall and there’s some punk-brat getting in a fight with a tall teen wearing a kimono.

”Hey, isn’t that kimono-guy from Beni-Shigure?” I wonder aloud, Mizuki nods. Beni-Shigure is Koujaku’s gang so that obviously makes me wonder just who is that punk-brat...  
”Who-”  
”He’s an exchange student from Germany, he’s in your class, didn’t Haga-sensei tell you?”

Mizuki answers me like he had read my mind. I blush. So he’s questioning my memory, gah, that guy...  
”I was late from school today”, I blurt out and Mizuki laughs.  
”Aren’t you a badass”, he says mockingly and I punch him in the arm softly.  
”Ha, stop it already. You’re almost worse than Koujaku”, I laugh. Mizuki makes a fake offended expression.  
"Me? Never.”  
  
I punch him softly again and he grabs my hand playfully. I try to get him off of me but he just lifts my hand and starts to tickle me under my ribs. I can’t help but laugh hysterically.  
”Fine, fine”, I gasp air and Mizuki smiles wryly.  
"Can we just go buy the sword already”, I laugh and Mizuki lets me go with a big ”hah, I win” smile. I smile shyly back, and as we walk I see that exchange student guy look at me piercingly.  
  
In my class, huh?


End file.
